In the garment industry, a significant amount of resources is spent on inventory control. Manufacturers and retailers alike need to keep close track of inventory in order to place new orders in a timely fashion and further to monitor theft. Many manufacturers employ inventory specialists at a substantial cost to take the inventory of a warehouse or facility. Other manufacturers will have employees take the inventory thereby increasing the labor cost associated with the manufacture of the garment.
One way to limit the amount of resources committed to inventory and inventory control is to manufacture garments that are, in fact, easier to inventory or to easier maintain perpetual garments entering and leaving a warehouse or other storage facility. One way to accomplish this is to improve upon the garment labels currently available so that the garment label sewn on to the garment at the factory also includes indicia to facilitate the taking of inventory. It is highly desirable to have the inventory information sewn onto the garment at the site of manufacture in order to insure that the correct inventory label is placed on the correct garment. Inventory labels placed on garments outside of the manufacturing area are often .confused with similar labels resulting in the mislabeling of the garments and an inaccurate inventory.